Personal assistant devices such as voice agent devices are becoming increasingly popular. These devices may include voice controlled personal assistants that implement artificial intelligence based on user audio commands. Some examples of voice agent devices may include Amazon Echo, Amazon Dot, Google At Home, etc. Such voice agents may use voice commands as the main interface with processors of the same. The audio commands may be received at a microphone within the device. The audio commands may then be transmitted to the processor for implementation of the command.